Come On Get Higher
by Mira Aranel
Summary: Harry gets a new start at life after his godfather takes him away from his foster mom. H/D slash. Don't like Don't read.


Summary: Harry gets a new start at life after his godfather takes him away from his foster mom. H/D slash

Warning: Harry/Draco slash, mild cursing, and possible underage drinking

Disclaimer: I own Nada

* * *

Come on get higher chapter 1

James Potter, chief of the police force was worried. He had received a few death threats from criminals, but none that were as disconcerting as this.

Tom Riddle, head of one of the biggest gangs in his area, had caught James Potter snooping around in their territory. He had dug up a lot of information…information that could easily send nearly half of the gang behind bars. Information that linked Riddle to deaths of countless civilians.

It was October 31st, Halloween, that found James Potter pacing the hallways of his house. He had checked twice to make sure that baby Harry was in his crib asleep and then headed toward the kitchen to where Lily was baking chocolate cake. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips then walked to the window.

Lily watched him curiously and saw his eyes widen when he looked through the blinds on the door, "Lily go to Harry's room and lock the door behind," he paused then grabbed a spare gun he had on him. "And take this with you."

"James," she started nervously, " what-"

"Just go now Lily…I love you." He said and then turned to look out the door, at the dark hooded figures coming toward him.

"I love you too." Lily quickly did what James said to. If there was no hope for James then there was no hope for her either. She had no delusions of being able to take down someone James couldn't. She would most certainly try, but she would attempt to save her baby boy first.

Thinking quickly she grabbed a pacifier and rolled Harry's crib into the closet. It was just big enough for the whole crib to fit. She shushed Harry gently and put in his pacifier. She then grabbed a set of ear plugs that would block out most of the sound.

The exact moment that the earplugs were completely in she heard a gunshot. She looked to Harry who hadn't even jumped. He was lying in his crib sucking happily on the pacifier. She bent down to give Harry a kiss on his forehead.

Working quickly she fetched a piece of paper and a pen. She wanted to let Harry have something to remember them by, should his parents both die.

Threw gunshots downstairs she wrote out a letter

_Dear Harry,_

_Should your father and I not make it, I would like to tell you that we both love you. From the moment we saw you we loved you. You were our sun even when it was cloudy._

_Love, _

_Lily and James._

She folded the paper and ran back to the closet setting the paper in little Harry's pockets of his pajamas. She closed the door with one last look and made the decision to run back to James.

She reached the bottom to a seen that would have haunted her the rest of her days had she had more.

James was surrounded with four hooded men with a bullet hole in his stomach. She did the first thing that came to mind. She shot. There was a man who looked decidedly different than the others, she guessed that this was the leader. She shot at him, but the moment the bullet was shot they all covered him up. The result being that the person she was aiming for came out totally unscathed.

She heard a gun shot and then everything went black.

**0o00o0**

Fifteen years later Harry was much different. He lived in a shabby foster home and went to a public high school, that was the exact opposite of his house. It was nice looking, with a good curriculum. It was also on the other side of town, unlike his house. He learned physical defense quickly…you had to, in order to live where he did

He lived like most other foster kids, he supposed. He longed for a home and family, but his letter kept him reassured that he did have a family that loved him once who had definitely not hated him.

What his foster mom said was a different story though. He was pretty sure he was neglected by her, but as he could not remember his real family he had nothing to compare.

His best friends all seemed different than him. They trusted people easily and were always hugging each others. Harry on the other hand could not stand being touched for more than a few seconds, he was also irrevocably claustrophobic, he suspected it was because he was in the closet for hours before anyone found him after his parents murder.

He had dark ebony hair that fell a little below his shoulders, along with emerald green eyes, that had finally been freed of glasses and were now covered in contacts that he had saved up from his after school job.

He was also gay. One of the only things that he sometimes regretted. If it weren't for being gay he would have never lost his best friend, his lover. Cedric was taken from him forcefully by his foster mom and then four weeks later killed by a drive-by shooting.

It would have been there year anniversary, they would have been on a date celebrating, had he have fought harder to keep their relationship going.

Cedric was the only one who really was allowed to touch him. They both had complete trust in each other. They had shared all there fears and regret and their most cherished times and things.

Harry rolled over in his bed and looked longingly at the picture of Cedric and himself hugging in the snow, bundled up in a huge jacket.

Pushing those thoughts away quickly he sighed and looked clock on his bedroom wall. 3:45, he hated having thoughts that could only be analyzed at night. It kept him up for hours on in.

He rolled over and thought of nothing but sleep until he finally was able to fall asleep.

**0o00o0**

Harry woke up and instantly looked over to the clock. 7:24. Only four hours, well that sucks, Harry thought. He had every intention of taking a shower until he heard voices downstairs in the kitchen.

He sneaked down the stairs to see his foster mom talking to a shaggy haired man and a short brown haired man carrying a briefcase.

He leaned further to eavesdrop, "Harry should, by right, be in my care." Harry's eyes narrowed, but made no move to interfere.

"Excuse me, sir. But I have had Harry Potter in my care since he was a toddler. You have no right to take him now." Harry had to forcefully hold back his snort, like she actually wanted to keep Harry. She got a weekly child support check from his inheritance for her 'troubles'.

" I was unavailable for a time, and I have been fighting for custody ever since. You have no claim over this child anymore." Shaggy said.

"Yes, I see, these papers say you were in prison," she snorted nastily. "Unavailable my as-"

Shaggy slammed his fist to the table and said in deathly calm, "I was framed, if you don't believe me then read the papers…if you have anything else take it up with my layer. Harry," he said not looking up from the wretched woman, "would you like to come with me?"

Harry started, he hadn't realized he had been detected. "Um…who are you?"

The man looked up now and answered with a small amount of mirth in his eyes. "Why, I'm your godfather… My name is Sirius Black."

* * *

AN// I wrote a story and posted it, about five hours ago. I worked basically all day and I got a review that basically said it sucked LOL. I was a little put out by it, but reread it and decided that they were pretty much right so I took it down and have worked on a new one…which is this one.

My ego has been brought down by about 3 feet and beings as it is only about 4 inches in height I need some reassurance.

Also if you would like to know how they were ripped 'forcefully apart' then read my profile it tells how I got my inspiration and if you imagine Harry as my mom then you will pretty much figure that part of the story out LOL

If you liked this story please review so I know if I should continue. PLEASE!!


End file.
